


The Temple

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Call Of Adventure [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Samson glanced up from where xe was preparing dinner as xyr adopted daughter, Aylan Iva, walked in.





	The Temple

Samson glanced up from where xe was preparing dinner as xyr adopted daughter, Aylan Iva, walked in.

“Where were you?” Xe asked, turning around and folding xyr arms, “I told you to be back in an hour ago, three hours ago!”

“But you didn’t say which hour. Besides, I found the temple again!” Aylan Iva informed xem, flopping down at the table.

“Aylan Iva, none of what you said makes any sense. First off, you know perfectly well that by ‘be back in an hour’, I meant ‘you only have a single hour’s time before you must return home’. And secondly, and I’ve told you this a million times, but there is no temple in Bramblewood.” Samson sighed.

“Yes there is!” Aylan Iva insisted, throwing up her hands, “It’s a temple to Yasharen, goddess of healing and nature and it’s real!”

“Aylan-”

“No! I’m sick of you never listening to me!” She screamed, getting up from the table and storming out before Samson could object. Xe sighed, before putting away the plates and following her out. Either she’d retained her imagination during her rebellious stage, or the temple was real and calling to her, neither of which were pleasant concepts.


End file.
